the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundelux
Soundelux is an audio post production company based in Hollywood, California. Soundelux is currently a member of the Todd Soundelux group of sound companies. The post production services company provides audio services to clients working in feature films. Soundelux supervising sound editors, sound designers and sound editors have earned nominations and honors from the Academy Awards, Emmy Awards, British Academy Awards and Golden Reel Awards.Soundelux Profile at LinkedIn History Lon Bender and Wylie Stateman founded Soundelux in 1982. In 1991 they partnered with Tony Miceli, David Kneupper and John Miceli to create the Soundelux Entertainment Group. In 1992 Scott Martin Gershin partnered with Wylie Stateman & Lon Bender to create Soundelux Media Labs which eventually would become Soundelux Design Music Group (DMG) which was created to supply Sound design, Voice Over Casting, & Music composition to the interactive entertainment industry. Together they all continued developing addition business units such as Showorks Entertainment, Modern Music, Soundelux DMG, The Hollywood Edge, MTS Cinema Services and Soundelux Microphones. In November 1995, Jeffrey Edell, the Business Management partner at Duitch and Franklin, for Lon Bender and Wylie Stateman and Soundelux, joined them as CEO and helped integrate 13 separate companies into one consolidated group called Soundelux Entertainment Group. During his tenure and until the sale to John Malone's Liberty Media Group, the company grew to over $120M in revenues, with almost 500 employees at its peak. On June 9, 2000, Liberty Media Group acquired the post production and sound business of Soundelux Entertainment Group for $90M cash, a deal that replaced one agreed to in July 1999 for stock then valued at $70.3M. The purchase also included Soundelux’s location-based entertainment and theater design business, which was excluded in the earlier agreement.New York Times Article In 2002, Liberty Media Group rebranded itself as Ascent Media Group. The move was made to raise the company’s profile in Hollywood. At the same time, the company was split into three divisions: Ascent Media Creative Services, Ascent Media Network Services and Ascent Media Management Services. Soundelux is part of the Creative Services division, along with Todd-AO, Riot, Company 3, Method, Encore, Level 3 and POP.Variety Article In October 2008, the Creative Sound Services group broke away from Ascent Media Group and the Discovery Holding Company to create CSS Studios, LLC, a wholly owned subsidiary of Discovery Communications.Post magazine Article The services of CSS Studios are marketed under the brand names Soundelux, Todd-AO, Sound One, POP Sound, Modern Music, Soundelux Design Music Group and The Hollywood Edge. CSS Studios maintains facilities in Los Angeles and New York. On September 19, 2012, Empire Investment Holdings announced it had acquired CSS Studios, LLC. http://in.finance.yahoo.com/news/empire-investment-holdings-acquires-css-130300101.html In January 2013, CSS Studios announced it would rename the company as TODD-SOUNDELUX.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/css-studios-changes-name-todd-421225 On May 21, 2014, Todd-Soundelux Filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy Protection.http://m.hollywoodreporter.com/entry/view/id/345565 On November 17, 2014 the Todd-Soundelux Trademarks (Todd AO and Soundelux) and Copyrights (Sound Effects Library) were acquired in Federal Bankruptcy Court (Central District Case No. 2:14-bk-19980) by Rob Nokes of Sounddogs.com, Inc.http://deadline.com/2014/11/soundelux-sound-effects-sold-sounddogs-1201284521/ Services Soundelux offers sound supervision, sound design and sound editing for feature films. The company also boasts a library of unique sound effects that includes 400,000 original tracks. Overseas Offices Until 2010, Soundelux operated a facility in London. Much like its U.S.-based operations, Soundelux London was a sound design and editing facility. Eddy Joseph, the facility’s leading creative force, has been nominated for multiple BAFTA and MPSE Awards. His work on the James Bond film Quantum of Solace earned him an Academy Award nomination. In 2009, Joseph was awarded Best UK Film Sound Editor/Designer at the UK Screen Sound Awards.Eddy Joseph Takes Top Conch Filmography * The Pagemaster * Pocahontas (1995 film) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 film) * Mulan (1998 film) * John Henry (2000 film) Staff Soundelux audio professionals include: * Andrew DeCristofaro * Anna MacKenzie * Becky Sullivan * Branden Spencer * Dave McMoyler * Harry Cohen * Kelly Oxford * Lon E. Bender * Mike D. Wilhoit * Paul Aulicino *Peter Brown * Tom Bellfort * Victor Ennis *Wylie Stateman *Scott Martin Gershin *Paul Poduska Notable Industry Recognition The audio professionals working out of Soundelux have earned hundreds of notable industry nominations and awards. Here are some highlights: Soundelux Design Music Group Soundelux Design Music Group (DMG) was established in 1985 by Stateman, Bender and Scott Martin Gershin and is still headed up by Gershin. The company specializes in sound for video games, commercials, new media, and experience-based environments. References External links * Soundelux Credits at IMDB * Soundelux * Soundelux at LinkedIn * Soundelux DMG Official website Category:Film sound production Category:Recording studios in California